Felmyst
See also Sunwell Plateau Guild Progression. Felmyst is a fel dragon and the third boss of the Sunwell Plateau raid. She is raised from the corpse of the blue dragon Madrigosa when the blood of the slain pit lord Brutallus seeps into the ground and flows beneath her body. Abilities ;She is not tauntable ;Enrage timer 10 mins. ;Cleave :6000-8000 Physical damage. ;Corrosion :9425-10575 Nature damage. Increases damage taken by 100% on the tank. 1 second cast with 10 second duration. Cannot be spell reflected. ;Demonic Vapor :She also has an breath ability which summons skeletons when she flies into the air, much like Nightbane in Karazhan. She will use it twice per air phase. It does 4000 nature damage when it hits, and leaves a trail if you step in which does 2000 nature damage per second for 10 seconds, summon 8 skeleton from trail. ;Gas Nova :1500 Nature damage and drains 500 mana every sec for 30 secs, dispellable. Can be removed with Priest's Mass Dispel 50 yard distance. ;Noxious Fumes :1414 - 1586 nature damage every 3 seconds. Aura type spell 50 yards ;Encapsulate :Does 3 ticks of 3500 Arcane damage to one person and people nearby ;Green vapor :Mind control players inside it for whole duration. Big coverage and can cover a random 1/3 of the area. Strategy Have your party members equip some arcane resist gear/potions and a considerable amount of nature resist. Ground Phase Have your Tanks move in to build agro. As with most large dragon-type bosses, Felmyst may require the raid group to position at her sides to avoid possible rear and frontal attacks (i.e. Breath Attack, Tail Swipe), which are not yet confirmed. Only the MT should take the cleave and move her (Felmyst) when the Demonic Vapor is coming around. Everyone should stay apart to avoid the Encapsulate, but not too spread out so they receive Mass Dispel to negate the Gas Nova's mana-drain effect. Your Tanks need nature resist gear for many of the spells. The Noxious Fumes should be healed through. Flight Phase When she goes into the air, hug each other and DO NOT MOVE. Flight phase begins with the Demonic Vapor (has a green "Mind Flay" graphic). It is cast under a random party member and moves slowly along the ground in a linear fashion, leaving the DoT trail. Should skeletons spawn (where the Demonic Vapor lands), burn them down. Whether or not they're tankable remains unknown, but slowing effects like the hunter's Frost Trap are ideal. With enough AoE the adds should be cleared before the Green Vapor lands. When you see the Green Vapor move away! If not, enjoy the show. Indicated by a large lime-green cloud, it's almost impossible to avoid. If you liked Blackheart the Inciter from Shadow Labyrinth, then you'll love this part. It will mind-control all party members as long as they're within the Vapor--either until they move outside of it while MC'd or until it dissipates. Assuming the MT can control Felmyst's flight movements, the MT may have to move her if the gas comes near him. Following the Green Vapor, Felmyst should return to Ground Phase. Rinse and Repeat. You have 10 minutes. Quotes Birth: *Glory to Kil'jaeden! Death to all who oppose! Kill: *I kill for the master! *The end has come! Breath: *Choke on your final breath! Spell: *I am stronger than ever before! Berserk: *No more hesitation! Your fates are written! Death: *Kil'jaeden... will... prevail... Loot External links Category:Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Sunwell Plateau mobs